O Diário da Princesa
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Baseada na maravilhosa obra de Meg Cabot. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertece, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Continuo fazendo terapia para superar este fato.**

_Essa história é baseada no Livro "O Diário da Princesa" de Meg Cabot. O Mesmo livro que deu origem ao filme " O Diário da Princesa 1 e 2". _

**_Espero que gostem._**

**O Diário da Princesa**

**Terça feira, 11 de fevereiro.**

Às vezes parece que tudo que faço é mentir.

Mamãe acha que estou reprimindo meus sentimentos sobre isso. Eu digo a ela: "Não, mamãe, não estou. Acho que é realmente muito legal. Enquanto você for feliz, eu serei feliz."

Mamãe respondeu: "Eu não acho que você esteja sendo honesta comigo."

Logo em seguida ela me deu este livro. Diz que quer que eu escreva nele os meus sentimentos, já que, diz ela, obviamente eu não acho que posso falar a ela sobre eles.

Ela quer que eu escreva sobre meus sentimentos? Tudo bem, eu vou dizer, por escrito, quais são os meus sentimentos.

EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE ELA ESTEJA FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO!

Como se todo mundo já não acreditasse que eu sou uma aberração. Sou praticamente a maior aberração de toda a escola. Quero dizer, tenho que reconhecer: tenho a maior testa do mundo, não tenho peito e estou no primeiro ano. Do que mais uma pessoa precisa para ser uma aberração?

Se o pessoal descobrir isso, estou ferrada. Isso mesmo. Ferrada.

_Oh, Deus, se você realmente existe, não deixe que eles descubram isso._

Há dezesseis milhões de habitantes em Konoha. Certo? Isso significa que uns dez milhões deles são homens. E, entre DEZ MILHOES de caras, ela foi logo namorar com o Maito Gai.

Eu queria gritar... Gritar muitoooo, mas não posso. Sinceramente, ela não pode sair com um cara que eu não conheça. Ou com um que tenha conhecido no Ichiraku ou em qualquer outro lugar. Oh, não.

Ela tem logo que namorar o meu professor de Educação Física.

Obrigada mãe. Muitíssimo obrigada.

* * *

**Quarta feira, 12 de fevereiro.**

**Quinto Período.**

Isso é bem a cara da Tenten: "O Gai-sensei é legal."

É isso aí. Ele é legal se você é Mitsashi Tenten. Ele é legal se você é boa na Educação Física. E não é tão legal se você esta se dando mal nessa matéria horrível, como eu.

Ele não é tão legal assim, se obriga a gente a ficar na escola TODOS OS DIAS, das 2:30h até as 3:30h, correndo que nem doidos, quando você podia estar passeando com a turma. Ele não é tão legal quando chama sua mãe para uma conversa particular mãe/professor, diz que sua filha não esta queimando o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE. PELO AMOR DE DEUS É SÓ EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA. Ah, e depois ainda a convida pra sair.

E não é tão legal assim se está metendo a língua na boca da sua mãe.

Não que eu tenha visto eles fazendo isso. Eles nem saíram juntos ainda pela primeira vez. E não acho que minha mãe vá deixar um cara meter a língua em sua boca logo no primeiro encontro.

Pelo menos, espero que não.

Na semana passada, vi Uchiha Sasuke enfiar a língua na boca de Yamanaka Ino. Vi bem de perto, porque os dois estavam encostados no armário do Sasuke-kun, que fica junto ao meu. Achei aquilo nojento. Embora eu não possa dizer que me importaria se Uchiha Sasuke me beijasse desse jeito.

Um dia destes, Tenten e eu fomos ao Binkansei¹ comprar um pouco de creme de limpeza de pele para a tutora dela e vi o Sasuke-kun esperando perto do caixa. Ele me viu e até pareceu dar um sorriso de canto, e um "hunf".

Ele estava comprando um Carolina Herrera 212 for man, uma colônia para homem. A vendedora me deu uma amostra grátis da colônia. Agora posso sentir o cheiro do Sasuke-kun sempre que quero, na privacidade da minha própria casa.

Tenten disse que o tico e o teco do Sasuke-kun não estavam batendo direito naquele dia, devido a um ataque de insolação ou coisa assim. Disse que ele provavelmente pensou que eu parecia uma pessoa conhecida, mas que não podia situar minha cara sem as paredes de blocos de cimento da Academia de Konoha atrás de mim. Por qual outro motivo, perguntou ela, o cara mais popular do último ano do segundo grau olharia para mim, Haruno Sakura, uma caloura que não é ninguém? Sem contar que Uchiha Sasuke não olha para ninguém e não fala com ninguém que não seja do grupo dele.

Mas eu sei que não foi ataque nenhum. A verdade é que, quando está longe da Ino e de todos aqueles seus amigos machões, Sasuke-kun é uma pessoa inteiramente diferente. O tipo de pessoa que não se importa se uma garota não tem peito e uma testa do tamanho do mundo. O tipo de cara que pode ver além de tudo isso, dentro das profundezas da alma de uma garota. Eu sei por que, aquele dia no Binkansei, quando olhei dentro de seus olhos, vi a pessoa profundamente sensível que há dentro dele lutando pra sair.

Tenten diz que eu tenho a imaginação hiperativa e necessidade patológica de inventar situações de intenso conflito em minha vida. E diz ainda que o fato de eu estar tão perturbada com minha mãe e o Gai-sensei, é um exemplo clássico dessa situação.

"Se você está tão perturbada assim, simplesmente diga isso a sua mãe", aconselhou Tenten. "Diga a ela que não quer que ela saia com ele. Eu não compreendo você, Sakura. Você anda sempre por aí, mentindo sobre como se sente. Por que, para início de conversa, você não diz o que realmente sente? Seus sentimentos têm valor, sabia?"

Oh, tudo bem. Como se eu fosse encher o saco da minha mãe com isso. Mamãe está completamente feliz com esse namoro que me deixa passando mal. Ela passa o dia todo _cozinhando_. Não estou brincando. Pela primeira vez em meses, ela fez um prato de massa. Eu já havia aberto o cardápio de comida do fast-food, para pedir que mandassem alguma coisa em casa, quando ela disse: "Oh, não, hoje à noite nada de rámen com dangos pra sobremesa. Eu fiz um prato de massa de verdade."

Massa! Minha mãe fez um prato de _massa!_

Eu não estou entendo nada.

**Coisas a fazer.**

**Comprar areia para o gato - gato folgado.**

**Terminar o trabalho de matemática do Kakashi-sensei.**

**Parar de contar tudo para Tenten.**

**Ir até a loja do tio do Sai: comprar lápis macios, spray fixador e moldura de tela (pra mamãe)**

**Dever de casa de História (5 páginas, espaço dois. Nota especial: Eu odeio quando a Shizune passa esses trabalhos.)**

**Parar de pensar em Uchiha Sasuke**

**Levar a roupa para lavanderia**

**Aluguel de fevereiro.**

**Ser mais positiva**

**Medir o busto.**

Binkansei¹ sensibilidade.

**

* * *

**

Quinta feira, 13 de fevereiro

Hoje, durante a aula de álgebra do Kakashi-sensei, a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar foi que o Gai-sensei, amanhã à noite, poderia meter a língua na boca da minha mãe, quando saíssem juntos. Fiquei simplesmente sentada no meu lugar olhando para o nada. Kakashi-sensei me fez uma pergunta muito fácil – juro que ele reserva para mim todas as perguntas fáceis, como quem não quer que eu me sinta excluída ou coisa assim – e nem mesmo a ouvi. Eu era só uma pergunta: "O quê?".

Depois, Yamanaka Ino fez aquele som que sempre faz e inclinou-se para mim, com todos aqueles cabelos loiros varrendo minha carteira. Fui atingida por aquela gigantesca onda de perfume e, em seguida, Ino silvou uma voz realmente maldosa:

"Testuda"

Ah, como eu odeio que essa porca venha me chamando assim, eu odeio. Como é que pessoas tão bacanas morrem com facilidade enquanto pessoas irritantes como a Ino nunca morrem? Eu não entendo o que o Sasuke-kun vê nela. Que dizer, sim, ela é bonitinha. Mas é tão malvada. Será que ele não nota isso?

Talvez, porém, Ino seja boa para Uchiha Sasuke. Tenho certeza que eu seria. Ele é o cara mais bonito da Academia. Um monte de meninos parecem verdadeiros espantalhos no uniforme da escola que, no caso deles, é calça preta, camisa branca, suéter preto, casaco ou colete. Mas não Uchiha Sasuke. De uniforme, ele parece um modelo. E não estou brincando.

De qualquer modo... Hoje, notei que as narinas do Gai-sensei se destacam muito. Porque alguém ía querer namorar um cara que tem narinas que se destacam tanto? Na hora do intervalo, perguntei isso a Tenten e ela respondeu: "Eu nunca reparei nas narinas dele. Você ainda vai comer esse dango?"

Tenten diz que eu tenho que deixar de ser obcecada. Diz que eu estou nervosa assim porque este é nosso primeiro mês na escola, que levei bomba em alguma coisa e que estou transferindo para ela esse nervosismo com minha mãe e o Gai-sensei. Diz que isso é chamado de transferência.

Essas palavras aparecem quando os tutores de nossa melhor amiga tem carreiras que levam à isso. Tenten mora com Tsunade-sama e com Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade-sama é médica e psicóloga, já Jiraiya-sama é escritor de romances eróticos. Isso explica porque muitas coisas são completamente normais para Tenten. Além de Tenten, Jiraiya-sama e Tsunade-sama cuidam de mais dois adolescentes como se fossem seus filhos.

Hoje, depois da aula, os tutores de Tenten estavam querendo conversar comigo - o que me deixa com a leve impressão de que Tenten andou falando de mim para eles. Eu e Tenten estávamos lendo algumas revistas e a cada cinco minutos, á gente ouvia: "Meninas, vocês querem um pouco de suco? Meninas há um documentário muito interessante sobre reprodução no Discovery Channel" – Jiraiya-sama é tão legal e ele ainda completa. "E, por falar nisso, Sakura-san, o que você acha de sua mãe ter começado a namorar o Maito Gai?"

Eu digo:

"Acho legal, o importante é ela estar feliz."

Por que eu não consigo ser mais positiva?

Mas o que vai acontecer, se os tutores da Tenten encontrarem, por acaso, minha mãe andando na rua ou num parque? Se eu contasse a eles a verdade, eles _definitivamente _contariam para ela. Não quero que minha mãe saiba como eu me sinto estranha sobre esse relacionamento dela, não quando ela está tão feliz com isso.

Pior ainda foi ver o "irmão" mais velho de Tenten – o outro adolescente que Jiraiya e Tsunade cuidam que, por sinal, eu odeio, por ser um completo idiota – ouviu tudo e começou a rir como um doido, mesmo que eu não veja nada de engraçado nisso.

E disse:

"Sua mãe está namorando o Gai-sensei? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Que maravilha. Agora o retardado do Uzumaki Naruto, sabe. De modo que, tive que bater nele e ameaçá-lo, para que não contasse a ninguém. Ele está no quinto período da classe de Superdotados e Talentosos – o que não faz o menor sentido para mim, afinal, ele é um idiota - como eu e Tenten.

P.S: Eu não quis dizer que eu e a Tenten somos idiotas como o Naruto e sim, que também estamos na classe de Superdotados e Talentosos.

Anko-sensei é a responsável pelo programa S & T na Academia de Konoha, mas não dá a mínima para o que a gente faz desde que a gente não faça muito barulho. Ela odeia ter que sair da sala dos professores, que fica bem ao lado da sala dos S & T no corredor, para gritar com a gente.

De qualquer forma, todo mundo espera que o Naruto use o quinto período para trabalhar no seu site _kage²_, um site de relacionamentos para os alunos da Academia. O pessoal espera que eu use o programa para botar em dia meu dever de casa de álgebra.

Mas, de qualquer modo, Anko-sensei nunca aparece para ver o que a gente está fazendo na S & T, o que eu acho ótimo, pois, a maior parte do que a gente esta fazendo é trancar o mini clone do Gai-sensei no almoxarifado, para não ter que ouví-lo berrando o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE.

Mas, ninguém pense que, simplesmente, porque estamos juntos contra o Rock Lee e seu fogo, que Naruto vai ficar calado sobre mamãe e Gai-sensei.

O que Baka Naruto continuava a dizer era:

"O que você vai fazer por mim, Sakura-chan? O que você vai fazer por mim?"

Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo Naruto. Não posso me oferecer para fazer sua lição de casa ou qualquer coisa. Naruto está no ultimo ano (exatamente como Uchiha Sasuke). Naruto tira ótimas notas – dizem que as garotas fazem as provas dele, não sei se é verdade – desde o primeiro ano (exatamente como Uchiha Sasuke). Ele provavelmente vai para alguma faculdade no exterior (exatamente como Uchiha Sasuke).

Não que o Naruto seja perfeito, nada disso. Ao contrário de Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto não está na equipe de esportes da escola. Não está, nem mesmo, na turma de debate. Naruto diz que nunca teve interesse em qualquer esporte daquela escola, mas Tenten diz que a razão é outra e, por curiosidade, perguntei à ela o que ele fazia, e ela disse que seus tutores adotaram uma política tipo 'não pergunte, não conte nada' à respeito de Uzumaki Naruto.

Talvez ele esteja fabricando uma bomba. Talvez faça a Academia explodir como brincadeira de mal gosto de veterano, embora que isso faz mais o estilo do Deidara.

Às vezes, Naruto sai do quarto e faz comentários completamente idiotas, o que me enche de desejo de socá-lo até a morte. Às vezes, quando ele faz isso, está nu da cintura para cima, o que me deixa sem ação. E mesmo que ele diga que não tem interesse em esportes, notei que ele tem um peito bem definido. Os músculos da barriga dele são muito perfeitos.

Eu nunca disse isso à Tenten.

De qualquer modo, acho que Naruto se encheu de me oferecer coisas para fazer e, no fim, simplesmente me disse: "Esqueça isso, tá bem, Haruno?" e voltou para o quarto.

Perguntei à Tenten porque ele estava tão zangado e ela respondeu que ele vinha me provocando sexualmente, mas eu não notava.

Que coisa mais embaraçosa! Vamos supor que Uchiha Sasuke começasse a me provocar sexualmente (como eu ia gostar!) e eu não notasse? Deus do céu, às vezes sou mesmo burra.

De qualquer modo, Tenten disse que eu não preciso me preocupar, pois Naruto não contaria nada aos amigos dele, porque, mesmo sendo amigo dos populares da escola, Naruto não era de sair falando da vida alheia.

_Kage_ significa _sombra._

**

* * *

**

Sexta feira, 14 de fevereiro.

_LISTA DOS CARAS MAIS GOSTOSOS, PREPARADA POR MITSASHI TENTEN_

_(compilada durante a aula de História da Shizune-sensei, com comentários de Haruno Sakura. P.S: Entre os parentes meus comentários, fora deles os da Tenten.)_

_**Uchiha Sasuke (**__concordo – 1.85 m. sem defeitos do há de mais gostoso. Cabelos negros e bagunçados caindo sobre os olhos, também negros e aquele ar sério. Único defeito: Namorar a porca da Yamanaka Ino.)_

_**Rock Lee (**__discordo totalmente. Simplesmente porque ele é seguidor do Gai-sensei e está sempre com aquelas roupas estranhas e verdes.)_

_**Hyuuga Neji **__Defeito: Ser o segurança da prima Hyuuga e não ter vida própria.__** (**__Não tenho opinião formada sobre ele.)_

_**Hatake Kakashi (**__Concordo plenamente, bem que a minha mãe poderia ter escolhido ele.)_

_**Namikaze Minato (**__Também concordo, o quarto diretor dessa Academia... é uma pena ele ter morrido tão jovem. Já reparou como ele e o Naruto se parecem?) _

_**Inuzuka Kiba **__(Concordo)_

_**Sabaku no Gaara (**__Sinistro demais)_

_**Akasuna no Sasori. (**__Sinistro, mas concordo.)_

_**Nara Shikamaru (**__Bonito, mas preguiçoso.)_

_**Asuma sensei (**__concordo, mas está noivo.)_

**Mais tarde, na sexta feira.**

Eu estava tirando a medida dos meus seios e nem de longe pensando no encontro da minha mãe, quando meu pai ligou. Não sei por que, mas menti e disse a ele que mamãe estava no estúdio. O que era muito esquisito de minha parte, porque papai sabe que mamãe namora. Mas, por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não pude dizer nada a ele sobre o Gai-sensei.

De qualquer modo, papai me pareceu muito esquisito ao telefone. Mas, também, ele sempre parece. Telefonemas transatlânticos me tiram do sério porque posso ouvir o mar se mexendo no fundo e isso me deixa nervosa, como se os peixes estivessem escutando ou coisa assim. Além disso, papai nem mesmo queria conversar comigo. Queria falar com a mamãe. Acho que alguém morreu e ele queria que mamãe, com jeito, me desse a noticia.

Talvez tenha sido a vovó. Hummmmmm...

Meus seios não cresceram absolutamente nada desde o ultimo inverno. Mamãe estava inteiramente errada. Eu não tive uma explosão de crescimento quando fiz quatorze anos, como ela disse. Eu, provavelmente, nunca vou ter uma explosão de crescimento, pelo menos não no peito. Só tive explosões de crescimento na testa, isso eu tive.

Se alguém me tirar no Baile de Diversidade Cultural no mês que vem (isso mesmo, certo), não poderei usar um tomara-que-caia porque não há nada para segurar o vestido.

**

* * *

**

Sábado, 15 de fevereiro.

Eu estava dormindo quando mamãe voltou para casa do encontro com o namorado (fiquei acordada até quando podia, porque queria saber o que tinha acontecido, mas acho que toda aquela medição me esgotou), de modo que não perguntei à ela como foi a coisa de, até está manhã, quando entrei na cozinha para dar ração ao Watage³, meu gato todo branquinho. Mamãe já estava de pé, o que era esquisito, porque, em geral ela acorda mais tarde do que eu, e eu sou adolescente, todo mundo espera que seja eu que durma o tempo todo.

Mas mamãe tem andado deprimida desde que descobriu que seu ultimo namorado era republicado, contra a política "imperialista", sabe, não que o Japão seja um pais imperialista como no passado, mas mesmo assim existem alguns que desejam que o Japão seja uma nação republicana como alguns países, tipo o Brasil e os Estados Unidos, embora o EUA também tenha sua parcela democrata.

De qualquer modo, ela estava ali, cantarolando feliz e fazendo panquecas. Eu quase morri com o choque de vê-la preparando, mesmo, alguma coisa tão cedo assim pela manhã.

Claro, ela se divertiu que foi uma coisa. Foram jantar no Di Cello (nada de segunda classe para o Gai-sensei, Di Cello é um restaurante italiano muito famoso na cidade), passearam e depois foram ao Ichiraku e ficaram nos fundos conversando até duas da matina. Eu tentei descobrir se tinham acontecido alguns beijos, mas ela simplesmente sorriu e ficou corada. Preferi não insistir.

Eles vão sair juntos novamente está semana.

Acho que não me importo, se isso a faz tão feliz assim.

_Watage³ _significa _Floco._

**

* * *

**

Domingo, 16 de fevereiro.

Papai ligou hoje e, desta vez, mamãe estava realmente no estúdio de modo que não me senti mal por ter mentido na noite passada e não ter contado a ele sobre o Gai-sensei. Ele pareceu muito esquisito no telefone de novo, então perguntei: "Papai, vovó morreu?" Ele tomou um susto e disse: "Não Sak, por que você pensaria numa coisa dessas?"

Nem te conto meu pai, nem te conto, mas eu disse que era porque ele parecia estranho, e ele disse: "Oh, eu não estou nada estranho", o que era uma mentira, porque ele parecia mesmo muito estranho.

Deixei passar e falei à ele sobre Suna, porque a gente estava estudando Suna nas aulas de História. Suna tem a taxa de alfabetização mais alta do mundo, porque o povo de lá não tem nada pra fazer durante as tempestades de areia a não ser ler. Eu gostaria de ir lá algum dia. Parece ser um lugar divertido. Muito mais do que Konoha.

Mas papai não pareceu tão impressionado assim com Suna. Acho que, na comparação, Suna faz todos os outros países parecerem chatos. Mas papai mora em um país muito pequeno.

Eu só dei essa informação para ele por que ele é um político e achei que poderia lhe dar algumas idéias de como tornar as coisas melhores em Hane¹, onde ele mora. Mas eu também acho que Hane não precisa ser melhor do que já é. A principal economia de Hane cem dos turistas. Sei disso porque, na sétima série, tive que fazer uma redação sobre os outros países e Hane empatava com o País das Flores na sua renda gerada por turistas. E olha que o País das flores é o principal centro turístico deste planeta, todos sonham em ir lá um dia. Acho que é por isso que os habitantes da vila de Hane não pagam impostos. O governo já tem dinheiro suficiente.

Eu sugeri ao papai que, no próximo verão, em vez de ir passar as férias com ele no castelo da vovó, no País da Rocha, a gente vá para Suna. A gente teria que deixar a vovó no castelo, claro. Ela odiaria Suna e sua quantidade inesgotável de areia. Embora que ela odeia qualquer lugar onde a gente não possa pedir um bom Sake, que é a bebida preferida dela, 24 horas por dia.

Tudo que ele disse foi: "A gente fala sobre isso outra hora", e desligou.

Mamãe tem muita razão no que diz sobre ele.

_**Valor absoluto: a distância entre um dado número e o zero em uma série de números... sempre positivo.**_

_Hane _significa _Pluma._ País das Plumas.

**

* * *

**

Segunda feira, 17 Superdotados e Talentosos.

Hoje, observei o Gai-sensei com todo cuidado, procurando sinais de que ele poderia não ter gostado tanto do encontro com mamãe quanto ela, mas, ele parecia estar de excelente humor – mais bom humor do que o normal. Durante a aula, quando estávamos nos alongando para começar a jogar, ele perguntou se alguém havia se apresentado para um papel no musical de outono da escola. Em seguida, da maneira de quando fica empolgado com alguma coisa, ele disse o seguinte: "Vocês querem saber quem seria perfeita no papel principal? A Sakura. Eu acho que você Sakura-san seria perfeita para o papel."

Eu pensei que ia morrer naquela hora. Acho que o Gai-sensei simplesmente perdeu a total e qualquer noção que poderia existir nele – mas talvez ele tenha tentado parecer agradável para mim, afinal, ele está namorando a minha mãe – ele está completamente por fora. Em primeiro lugar porque, claro, já fizeram as audições para a escolha da menina que vai fazer a personagem principal e em segundo lugar, nem Yamanaka Ino, que sempre ganhava o papel principal na escola, conseguiu. O papel foi dado a uma veterena. Ino faz o papel de uma empregada doméstica e uma prostituta. Tenten é a gerente da casa. O trabalho dela é ligar e desligar as luzes durante os intervalos.

Depois de todo esse vexame, o sinal finalmente tocou e pudemos sair daquela sala, mas quando passamos pelo meu armário, Ino estava ali esperando o Sasuke-kun e me disse com a voz mais provocativa possível. "Oi, Testuda" – eu já mencionei o quanto odeio que me chamem assim? Eu simplesmente não suporto. Mas, então eu simplesmente revidei. "Oi, Porca."

Então quando me curvei para tirar o dinheiro da mochila, Ino deu uma boa olhada pelo meu decote e começou a falar: "Oh, que lindo. Estou vendo que você ainda não pode usar sutiã. Posso sugerir Band-Aids?".

Como eu queria ter partido pra cima e ter dado um soco na cara dela, eu devia ter feito isso, mas não fiz – os tutores de Tenten dizem que eu tenho problemas em questões de confronto embora eles fiquem surpresos quando eu bato no Naruto com tanta vontade. Às vezes Tsunade-sama acredita que eu desconte nele toda a minha ira escondida, mas eu discordo, pois eu simplesmente não suporto tanta idiotice – se o Sasuke-kun não tivesse passado por ali naquele exato momento. Tenho certeza que ele ouviu bem o que Ino disse, mas tudo que ele disse foi: "Dá licença?", pra Tenten, que estava bloqueando o caminho dele até o armário.

Sabe, não é fácil conviver com isso, mas eu estava disposta a deixar passar, ir para lanchonete e esquecer tudo aqui – Deus, é só o que faltava, minha falta de seios mencionada bem na frente do Sasuke-kun! – mas Tenten não se conformou – ela nunca se conforma. Ficou toda vermelha e disse a Ino: "Olha, porque você não faz um favor pra gente, e vai se enroscar em algum canto e morre Yamanaka?".

Bem, ninguém diz a Yamanaka Ino para ir se enroscar em algum canto e morrer. Quero dizer, ninguém mesmo. Não, se não quiser seu nome escrito em todas as paredes do banheiro das meninas. Não que isso fosse uma coisa horrível – quero dizer, nenhum garoto ía ver isso no sanitário das meninas -, mas eu gosto de manter, na maior parte do tempo, meu nome longe das paredes.

Mas Tenten não se importa com essas coisas. Tenten era pra ser considerada uma intercambista em tempo integral, por sua descendência chinesa, Tenten é magra, de estatura mediana e vive usando odangos, mais parece um desenhinho animado.

Tenten não tem medo de nada.

Então, quando Ino partiu pra cima dela por ter mandado que ela se enroscasse em algum lugar e morresse, Tenten simplesmente a olhou bem na cara como se estivesse dizendo "Venha, se tiver coragem Yamanaka"

A coisa poderia ter se transformado em uma briga de garotas gigantes – Tenten assistiu a todos os filmes de Jackie Chan e pode lutar como ninguém -, se Sasuke não tivesse fechado a porta do armário com força e se afastado. Nesse momento, Ino desistiu da briga e saiu correndo atrás dele, dizendo: "Sasuke-kun, me espere."

_Álgebra: problemas 1-12 pág 129_

_Japonês: Projeto_

_História: Questões do fim do Capítulo 5_

_S e T: Nada_

_Português: Entender a diferença entre "tem" e "têm"._

_Biologia: Nada_

**

* * *

**

Terça Feira, 18 de Fevereiro.

Aconteceu uma coisa muito esquisita. Voltei da escola para casa e encontrei mamãe (ela geralmente passa o dia no estúdio durante a semana). Tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto e, em seguida, começou: "Preciso conversar com você."

Ela não estava mais cantarolando e nem havia cozinhado nada, então tive certeza de que a coisa era séria.

Eu andava com alguma esperança de que a vovó tivesse morrido, mas sabia que tinha que ser coisa muito pior que isso, e fiquei preocupada, pensando que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o Watage, como se ele tivesse engolido alguma bola de lã. Da última vez que ele fez isso, o veterinário cobrou uma nota preta para tirar a lã de dentro dele e ele andou com uma expressão séria no rosto por quase um mês.

Watage, quero dizer. Não o veterinário.

Mas, descobri que a coisa não tinha nada a ver com o meu gato. Era papai. A razão por que ele havia continuado a telefonar era que queria nos dizer que tinha acabado de descobrir que, por causa de um câncer, não poderia ter mais filhos.

Câncer é uma coisa assustadora. Por sorte, o tipo que papai tinha era fácil de curar. Ele fez o tratamento e após um ano, mais ou menos, o problema não voltou.

Infelizmente, a parte que haviam cortado era o...

Não gosto nem de escrever isso.

O _testículo._

VULGAR!

Acontece que, quando o cara tem um dos testículos removidos e em seguida faz quimioterapia, é muito grande a probabilidade de se tornar estéril. E era isso que meu pai tinha acabado de descobrir.

Mamãe disse que ele realmente está arrasado. E que vamos ter que ser muito compreensivas com ele agora, porque homens têm necessidades e uma delas é a de sentir que é capaz de fazer filhos.

O que eu não entendi foi: Qual é o grande problema? Para que ele quer mais filhos? Ele já me tem! Claro, eu só o vejo no Natal e nos verões, mas isso é o suficiente, não é? Quero dizer, ele anda muito ocupado governando Hane. Não é brincadeira fazer com que um país inteiro, mesmo que só tenha dois quilômetros de comprimento, funcione direito. A única coisa para a qual ele tem tempo, depois de mim, são as namoradas dele. Ele sempre tem uma nova namorada. No verão, quando vamos para o castelo da vovó, ele sempre leva a moça da vez. Elas ficam sempre babando com as piscinas; as cocheiras; a cachoeira; os 24 quartos; o salão de baile; a adega, a fazenda e a pista de pouso.

Uma semana depois, manda a moça passear.

Eu não sabia que ele queria se casar com uma delas e ter filhos.

Quero dizer, ele nunca se casou com a minha mãe. Minha mãe diz que isso aconteceu porque, na época, ela rejeitava os costumes burgueses de uma sociedade que nem mesmo aceitava as mulheres como iguais aos homens e se recusava a reconhecer os direitos dela como pessoa.

Eu sempre pensei que meu pai talvez nunca a tivesse pedido em casamento, de qualquer modo, ela me disse que papai chega amanhã a Konoha para conversar sobre esse assunto. Não sei por quê. Quero dizer o assunto não tem nada haver comigo. Mas quando eu disse a ela: "Mas o que o fato do papai não poder ter mais filhos, tem haver comigo?", ela ficou com aquela expressão estranha e começou a dizer algo mais desistiu.

E em seguida simplesmente disse: "Você vai ter que perguntar ao seu pai."

Isso não é nada bom. Mamãe só diz "Pergunte ao seu pai" quando eu quero saber algo que ela não quer me contar, como o motivo porque as pessoas matam, às vezes, os próprios filhos.

Quarta feira, 19 de Fevereiro.

Meu pai está aqui. Bem, não aqui em casa. Está hospedado no Plaza, como sempre. Devo visitá-lo amanhã, depois de ele ter "repousado". De qualquer maneira eu não suporto o Plaza, pois, na última vez que eu estive lá, não me deixaram subir porque eu estava usando short. A dona do lugar estava lá, disseram, e ela não gosta de ver pessoas seminuas na recepção de seu luxuoso hotel – mulher idiota. Tive que ligar para meu pai de um telefone e pedir à ele que me trouxesse uma calça comprida. Ele me disse apenas que pusesse a recepcionista na linha e, de repente, todo mundo estava me pedindo desculpas, como uns malucos. Deram-me uma grande cesta cheia de frutas e chocolates. Mas eu não queria as frutas então, no caminho de casa, eu as entreguei a um morador de rua, mas acho que ele também não queria as frutas, porque as jogou fora e ficou só com a cesta para usar como chapéu.

Contei a Tenten o que meu pai havia dito que não podia mais ter filhos e ela disse que aquilo era impressionante. Ela achou que o fato revelava que meu pai ainda tinha problemas não resolvidos com os pais dele.

Sala de Superdotados e Talentosos.

Tenten – Eu não consigo suportar isso. Quando é que ela vai voltar para sala dos professores?

**Talvez nunca. Ouvi dizer que estavam lavando o carpete hoje. Deus, ele é tão BONITINHO.**

Quem é bonitinho Tenten?

**Rock Lee**

Ele não é bonitinho. Ele é sem noção. Veja só aquele cabelo ala Gai-sensei, e ele se vestindo igual. Porque ele faz isso?

**Você tem a mentalidade estreita.**

Eu NÃO tenho mentalidade estreita. Mas alguém deveria dizer a ele, para parar de ser daquele jeito.

**Deixa ele Sakura.**

Deixa nada. E alguém também tem que pedir à ele que pare de ficar treinando na sala de aula, ele vai acabar quebrando tudo.

**Você está apenas com ciúmes, porque o Lee é um gênio em educação física e tem notas bem melhores que você.**

Tenten, é só educação física e só porque ele é o "gênio", por ficar correndo que nem doido e ainda incentivando os outros para o orgulho do Gai-sensei, que ele é melhor que eu.

**Ok, ok. O que há de errado com você hoje?**

NADA!!


	2. Aviso

**AVISO**

Olá pessoal.

Bem, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos pela demora do segundo capitulo da fanfic "O Diário da Princesa", o problema é que eu estou com falta de tempo e estou tendo problemas pra adaptar a historia, pois eu não quero seguir a historia por completo, afinal nem a própria autora dos livros terminou a historia original, e ainda mais o total são mais de 6 livros. Imagina 6 livros em forma de fanfic? É praticamente impossivel. xD

E eu quero fazer do meu jeito mais sem fugir muito do contexto geral, mas fazer as adaptações está um pouco complicado. O capitulo está quase completo, mas ainda falta alguns ajustes.

Espero não demorar muito mais.

Logo estarei respondendo a todos os reviews que eu recebi e que eu adorei de coração.

Bom pessoal, qualquer duvida, critica é só me mandar um review ou uma mensagem pessoal.

Até logo e novamente, desculpa pela demora e até por dar noticias.


End file.
